


End of the World and All

by owlpockets



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have coffee with me tomorrow? End of the world and all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casey_sms (shinygreenwords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/gifts).



> For casey_sms via fandomaid on LJ.

“Are you Stark?”

Tony swiveled around in his chair and pushed the goggles down his nose. There was a quietly imposing man standing in the door of his lab. The man looked vaguely familiar; he was tall and dark-haired with an understated arrogance to his posture. Tony was immediately interested. “Who wants to know?”

“Loki Laufeyson, I’m here for my fitting.”

Ah, that was why he looked familiar. He couldn’t imagine anyone wouldn’t recognize the name Loki, the pilot everyone loved to hate. Tony had figured he was out of the picture after he and his co-pilot had their epic falling out, but apparently the PPDC was getting desperate.

“Right, sure. I’ve got your stuff right over here. How’s your brother?” Tony winced inwardly, aware that his tongue had gotten away from him.

If Loki was offended, he didn’t give any indication. “Still not speaking to me. I don’t know how they expect us to drift. But the war must go on, and so forth.”

“Could be worse, I knew a team once that got divorced after their first drift, but had to keep piloting together. Eventually they resorted to physical violence, except they were in their jaeger at the time.” Tony was holding pieces of the new drive suit against Loki as he talked, somewhere in the back of his mind noting how tall and fit he was.

“I remember that. I am glad to see the PPDC has become slightly less tolerant of such stupidity in my absence.” Loki gave him a small smile and pulled the helmet on himself. 

When Tony was satisfied with almost everything, he made some notes on what parts still needed adjustments. “Well, I don’t know about _less_ tolerant, I think they’ve all just been killed at this point.”

“Indeed.” Loki went to leave, but stopped and turned at the doorway. “Have coffee with me tomorrow? End of the world and all.”

Tony was temporarily shocked into silence, but he recovered with a grin. “End of the world. Why not?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was intrigued by this idea, so I decided to continue the same story into the next two drabbles.

Tony would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit privately that his heart was in his throat every time Loki and Thor went out on a mission. The kaiju were getting bigger and smarter and stronger with every event while the jaegers were pretty much the same as ever. The brilliance behind them was his father’s, and it seemed to already be stretched to the limit. Figures that the old bastard had to die before the war was over, Tony thought bitterly as he tinkered with the circuits on Loki’s drivesuit. At least he had something to work on to keep his mind off his troubles.

Bruce was across from him, seemingly asleep in his chair, but more likely lost in thought. His glasses were sliding off his nose and Tony was sorely tempted to reach across and push them up. He might have if Bruce wouldn’t reflexively punch him across the room. 

“Hey, sleep on your own time,” Tony quipped. When Bruce didn’t answer after a moment he continued. “Bruuuuuce, talk to me.

“I’m thinking.”

“I know that, but brainstorming usually works better when you tell me what you’re thinking about. Come on, out with it. I know must have something brewing in that extra-large brain of yours.”

“Well…” Bruce hesitantly scratched the three days worth of stubble on his chin. “This might be the sleep-deprivation talking, but I was thinking….”

There was a long pause and Tony stared at his friend. “What? Did you fall asleep for real this time?”

Bruce took a deep breath and chuckled. “Just having a bigger weapon isn’t working anymore. We need to strategize rather than punching everything that moves.”

“We need inside info for that,” Tony replied with a frown.

Neither of them spoke for several beats and then, in what Tony might describe as a terrifying fit of mad genius, “We need to drift with a kaiju. Shit.”

“Exactly,” Bruce replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The world didn’t end. Tony was actually pretty surprised about that. And, sure, maybe he was a little jealous that Thor and Loki got all the credit for closing the Breach when the plan would have never worked without him and Bruce, but he was more relieved that they managed to survive.

Hours later the revelers finally started to return to their respective corners of the Dome. Thor was passed out on the floor drunk, to absolutely no one’s surprise after the sheer number of keg stands he accomplished. Bruce had retired to “sleep for a year” as he put it, and Tony had laughed as they hugged goodnight.

“Well, we did it. We actually fucking survived the apocalypse.” Tony lost count of the gins he’d had, but he was still feeling wired.

“Yes,” Loki replied, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Now what?” Tony asked. “Seems kind of strange to just go home to New York and pick up where I left off. And let me tell you, where I left off what not a high point in my life. I could go to Malibu, I guess, if by some miracle there’s anything left of that house, but I doubt it.”

“I’ve never been to New York.” Loki raised an eyebrow questioningly. “I don’t think I’ll be going home after all this.”

“Where are you from, anyway? There’s nothing in the file for either of you.” Tony asked casually, but it was far from a casual interest. He spent hours and hours of downtime trying to hack into every database he could think of for information, but found nothing.

Loki grinned over his drink. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Tony stared at him for a moment, the strangest feeling that he wasn’t sure what he was getting into creeping into the back of his mind. “Okay, come to New York with me.”


End file.
